


Gifts

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [78]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock gets some unexpected help while he's out shopping.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> For the April 26th prompt -- "Once, with another woman..."

He was admiring a pair of diamond earrings when he heard her voice behind him.

“No, no, those are far too big for Dr. Hooper’s ears,” Irene purred, amused.

Sherlock groaned quietly. “I didn’t expect to see you in London this decade, Ms. Adler.”

“Oh, it’s ‘Ms. Adler’ now, is it?” she asked as she came up to stand beside him. “That’s not what you called me in Karachi.” Her tone held nothing but amusement, and perhaps a little fondness.

“Karachi was a one-off,” he muttered, then looked over at her. “For both of us, it would seem.”

Irene waved a hand in dismissal. Her hair was still long, though now it was an unnatural shade of scarlet and braided down her back. Her designer dresses had been replaced with skinny indigo jeans, dark green suede boots, and a matching woolen cape. “I do stray to that side of the fence once in a while, though I must say, you have ruined me for all other consulting detectives.”

Sherlock smirked. “What made you think I’m shopping for Dr. Hooper? It could be for Mrs. Hudson.”

“No one gives their landlady diamond earrings,” Irene smirked back, “unless she is performing duties above and beyond that of a typical landlady. I understand Martha was quite a dancer in her youth, does she still have the moves?”

His imagination refused to provide any images along those lines, for which he was extremely grateful. Still, he shuddered. “No, your first deduction was correct.”

“So, the cat has finally caught the mouse,” Irene said, beaming. “Bravo! You know, I was hoping to be the one to console the poor dear after you tired of her, but I can see by your presence here today that that’s not going to happen.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“It’s the last weekend before Valentine’s Day, surely you’ve noticed,” she said, waving a hand to indicate the red and pink decorations scattered throughout the store.

Sherlock groaned quietly. _That would also explain the horrendous crowd._ “If you must know, February 14th is also Molly’s birthday.”

“Ah,” Irene said, grinning. “Then I suggest you double-up – you don’t want her to think you remembered one date and forgot the other.”

Sherlock stiffened. He hated it when anyone implied that he was less than the perfect boyfriend for Molly. “She has no interest in Valentine’s Day, she told me so herself.”

“That’s because she knows you have no interest in it. You don’t have to go out of your comfort zone, Sherlock, just do something small but meaningful to acknowledge the day.” She smiled a bit. “And please, for the love of God, don’t get her anything practical.”

Sherlock smirked, relaxing. “What if ‘practical’ is exactly what she wants?”

“Trust me, it isn’t – not for her birthday and certainly not for Valentine’s Day. If there is something practical she wants, surprise her with it on a normal Tuesday.”

“If you insist.”

An hour later, Sherlock walked out of Harrods, grinning to himself. In his shopping bags were a heart-shaped trinket box that played “Beauty and the Beast,” a round yellow diamond pendant on a gold chain, and the hand-held vacuum Molly had had her eye on the last time they went shopping, all expertly-wrapped. _The day before is a Tuesday, after all._


End file.
